


Someone To Watch Over Me.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Light the Sky - KHR Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Gamma is unable to move away as his princess leans forward, her gentle arms around his neck, her kiss sweet and tender against his lips.





	

"I love you," lady Uni says, her smile bright, her eyes soft. Gamma is unable to move away as his princess leans forward, her gentle arms around his neck, her kiss sweet and tender against his lips.

Gamma cannot - will not - resist her, even though he knows he should. She feels fragile in his arms, soft and precious, the greatest treasure he has ever seen or known, and his heart aches when he thinks of her words.

"I love you so much," his lady murmurs as she presses close to him, shivering. Gamma moves his hands over her back softly, over the tiny waist and thinks that his loyalty should mean that he'd have to walk away from this vanilla-scented embrace, but his legs refuse to obey and lady Uni is still talking, her soft voice whispering against his neck. "You don't have to be scared. It's okay, Gamma. I promise."

God and her mother forgive him, he believes in her words and in her sweet promise when she smiles at him, when she leans again to kiss him, and this time he parts his lips for the careful, almost clumsy touch of Uni's tongue, and he doesn't stop Uni as she gets closer, as she climbs on his lap, the feeling the soft cotton of her dress with his hands on her hips, imagining the soft, warm silk of her thighs against his hips before he can crush that thought ruthlessly.

"It's okay to touch me," Uni says, her eyes blue and kind, but she's blushing, her breathing hard, and for less than a second Gamma wishes she wouldn't have this gift, so that she wouldn't know how scared he is of hurting her, she that feels so fragile inside his arms.

But for that, he still moves his hand over her thigh, softly, touches the soft, soft skin there and presses scarred, big fingers gently between her legs, his whole self aching at the startled gasp she gives, at the way she trembles and crumbles against his chest, her small arms still clinging to his neck.

"My lady," he starts, but Uni shakes her head against his chest.

"Go on," she asks, and then, as if he wasn't already doomed, she mutters a 'please' that he could have imagined, but for the way she moves against his hands.

So Gamma strokes her softly, all too aware of how delicate she is despite the strength that he knows she owns, but he coaxes soft moans from her throat, small whimpers as he feels how her underwear grows wet. Gamma tries not to hold his breath, and he keeps one arm around her, leans his head to press a kiss against her forehead, and he tries not to think much of how readily his body seems to respond to this, tries to convince himself this is no betrayal.

"I-it's not," Lady Uni assures him, her small hands fisted on his shirt, her head buried on his chest, and before Gamma can say anything else he feels it: the way her whole body trembles, the way her thighs tense, the small whimpering noise she gives before she falls against his chest, small tremors running down her back.

Uni's body is slight but still warm, hiding her strength behind delicacy and silk and cotton and linen, but Gamma draws her close, mutters sweet nothings against her ear as he caresses her back. His princess snuggles close, brushes a kiss against his throat, and Gamma is dismayed to feel wet against his shirt, even though she's smiling.

"I love you," Uni says again, and her eyes are almost liquid but so happy, so kind. She leans forward, brushes another kiss against his lips before she hugs him again. "I love you so much, Gamma."

At that he relaxes, hugs her again, closes his eyes and thinks 'I love you as well', feeling the way Uni smiles against his neck.


End file.
